


rose garden filled with thorns

by LeaOotori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, mostly metaphorical, traces of yandere-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaOotori/pseuds/LeaOotori
Summary: glittering, shimmering, sparkling, invitingKurapika's eyes were a map to Chrollo's doom.





	rose garden filled with thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another KurapikaxChrollo fic! Except this is an old one I wrote quite a while ago... I challenged myself (I get a little wordy at times) to keep it 350 words max, and I did it, so I'm pretty proud of that. Enjoy!

Sometimes, it hurt Chrollo to tear his gaze away. 

 

Kurapika was an enigma and a conundrum that the Phantom Troupe leader was eager to solve, but his eyes were a spectacle and puzzle on their own. Chrollo rather prided himself on his intelligence and his knack for figuring people out, but those crimson eyes seemed to continuously allude him. 

 

Many years ago, he had thought that perhaps stealing them all for himself would sate his thirst. The more he saw the last survivor’s eyes, however, the more he hungered to kill anyone who would harm them. 

 

Once upon a time, he'd thought the scarlet eyes looked like fine rubies in all their splendor. Oh, how wrong he had been. No, they didn’t have the dead, lifeless shimmer of stones. They held all the ferocity of a burning fire, all the serenity of a soft sunset, all the inviting bearings of fresh cherries, all the vengeance and pain of spilled blood. 

 

Sometimes, they were so beautiful in their volatile radiance that Chrollo could not help but want to steal them all over again. But this time, he didn’t want to cut them out and sell them. 

 

_ Mine.  _

 

He wanted to hoard Kurapika; keep him and never let him see another soul. 

 

_ Mine.  _

 

He wanted those eyes all to himself. 

 

_Mine._

 

He wanted to see them flicker and dull and flit about like the breath-taking sanguine masterpiece they were, captivating him, imprisoning him.

 

_ He wanted, he wanted, oh, how he wanted.  _

  
  


He longed to hold the younger boy, stare at him as though he would never tire, hold him until his arms gave out and the world left them behind for the dead. Kurapika was but a rose, with striking, flaming petals and vicious barbs that caused blood to run down the Chrollo’s hands and his heart. Yes, he wanted those scarlet eyes, but this time, he wanted all the thorns that came with them. 

 

The more Chrollo looked at Kurapika, the more he saw the whole world burning in his unapologetic gaze, and the more he longed to own it all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was pretty short but I hope it was enjoyable anyways. :) If you're in town for Kurapika and Chrollo fics, go ahead and check out my (much longer) one-shot, "us traitors never win". 
> 
> I'm done with my shameless self promotion now, please leave a comment or a kudos if you got the time!! <3


End file.
